Shōgo Asahina
| last = | creator = | voice = Atsushi Kisaichi (Japanese) Steve Staley (English) Alessandro Vanni (Italian) | other = See The Black Knights }} Shōgo Asahina (朝比奈 省悟, Asahina Shōgo) was a male member of the Four Holy Swords and afterwards is a member of the Black Knights with the position of being commander of first squad. He has dark green hair, wears glasses, and has a distinctive scar down the right side of his face. Character Outline Shōgo Asahina is a highly trained knightmare pilot which allowed him to join Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords. Like Chiba, he has the utmost faith in Tohdoh, and develops a distrust for Zero following the Black Rebellion, questioning his tendency to keep secrets and bring on new members such as Rolo and Jeremiah with no discussion. After the formation of the United Federation of Nations and the Black Knights' appointment as its unified army, Shōgo is made the 1st Division Captain. After Lelouch's assault on the Geass Directorate, he questions the sub-commander Kinoshita about it, becoming even more distrusting in Zero. During the second battle of Tokyo, he is killed in the blast from Nina's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb whilst trying to pursue Rolo, but not before transmitting information about Zero's massacre of the Geass Directorate (which in turn came from Kinoshita, who participated in it) to Tohdoh to prove Zero can't be trusted. Character History ﻿First Season Asahina makes his first appearance alongside Kyoshiro Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords to defend the Japan Liberation Front from the Britannian Army. He is piloting a Burai Kai, an upgraded version of the Burai. While defending, Zero retreats leaving Asahina along with Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords to fend by themselves. As a result, they abandoned their knightmares and escape. He is later seen with Tohdoh and the others for a meeting, but are discovered and Tohdoh sacrifices himself and becomes captured to let Chiba, Urabe, Asahina and Senba escape. Then, the Four Holy Swords turn to the Order of the Black Knights for help to rescue Tohdoh. Asahina and the Four Holy Swords are given the Gekka to pilot by Rakshata Chawla. They break into the prison and rescue Tohdoh. Then, Asahina fights against Suzaku with Tohdoh and the others under the orders of Zero. Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords' knightmares take damage due to the Lancelot's Harken Boosters. They spot reinforcements and Tohdoh gives the command to release the chaffsmoke and escape. He is seen later on after Euphemia massacres the Japanese due to Lelouch's Geass and follows under Tohdoh during the Assault on Tokyo Settlement. He appears alongside Senba to help Tohdoh with his fight against Guilford while they also strategize on what to do next. During the time that Zero has left, he and Chiba are pinned down by Britannian Forces. Second Season After the failed rebellion, Asahina was among the people to be arrested along with the other members of the Black Knights. To draw out Zero, Gilbert G.P. Guilford threatens to publicly execute all of the Black Knights. However, Zero comes and manages to free them all. But, because of Zero's earlier abandonment, Asahina and Chiba have a harder time to trust Zero, but because of Tohdoh, he still follows under his command. He is later seen during the assault on a Britannian aerial transport of Viceroy Nunnally to kidnap her. After destroying the escorts, Asahina notices the Tristan unaware of the fact that it is a Knightmare and his Gekka is destroyed, but managed to eject in time. During the time when the Black Knights are in the Chinese Federation, Asahina obtains the Knightmare, Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan to replace his Gekka and to fight against the Chinese Federation forces with it. After Lelouch's assault on the Geass Directorate, he questions the sub-commander Kinoshita about the mission details ]] but he is denied when Rolo appears causing even more distrust in Zero. After the formation of the United Federation of Nations and the Black Knights' appointment as its unified army, Asahina is made the 1st Division Captain. During the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement, he witnesses Kinoshita's death, but before he dies he transmits data about Zero's massacre of the Geass Directorate to Asahina. With the information, he decides to capture Rolo. However, as he was on his way to capture him, he is killed in the blast radius of Nina's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb. Gallery Shogo Asahina.png bscap0034.jpg Shogo Asahina2.png|Asahina piloting his Knightmare Frame. Asahina.jpg Trivia *Shogo's English Voice Actor Steve Saley also did Kamui Shiro from X TV. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Japan Liberation Front Category:The Black Knights Category:United Federation of Nations Category:Four Holy Swords Category:Deceased Characters